youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Timonladdin (AnimatedFan Style)
AnimatedFan's movie spoof and animal style of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Timon (The Lion King) *Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Genie - Jumbaa (Lilo and Stitch) *Jafar - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Iago - Ferdinand (Babe) *Abu - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Sultan - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Rajah - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Peddler - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Gazeem the Thief - Digit (An American Tail) *The Cave of Wonders - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Achmed - Tantor (Tarzan) *Razoul - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Old Jafar - Mushu (Mulan) *Carpet - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Elephant Abu - Dim (A Bug's Life) *Camel - Bruno (Cinderella) *Razoul's Guards - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Jewel (Rio), Miss Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Fishes - Ants (A Bug's Life) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Barmaid, Lady Mouse and Queen Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Sheeps - Monsters (Monsters, Inc) *Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Stinky in Nose-Man - Ben All Gator (Fantasia) *The Two Hungry Children - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc) *Birds - Birds (Bambi) *Omar the Melon Seller - Hamm (Toy Story) *Pot Seller - Rex (Toy Story) *Nut Seller - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Necklace Seller - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Fish Seller - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Fire Eater - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Hades (Hercules) *Scotish Genie - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Mucho Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Pip (Enchanted) *Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Stewardess Genie - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Sheep Genie - Sven (Frozen) *Game Show Host - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Camel Abu - Dash (The Incredibles) *Horse Abu - Mater (Cars) *Duck Abu - Remy (Ratatouille) *Ostrich Abu - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Turtle Abu - Dug (Up) *Car Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Swordsman - The Guards (The Black Cauldron) *Old Man Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Pikachu (Pikachu's Rescue Adventure) *Fat Man Genie - Coachman (Pinocchio) *75 Golden Camels - Dogs (Oliver and Company) *TV Parade Host Harry - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *53 Purple Peacocks - Pound Dogs (Lady and the Tramp) *TV Parade Host June - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Exotic-Type Mammals - People of Paris (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Leopard Genie - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Goat Genie - Kuzco LIama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Harem Genie - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Dogs (Balto) *60 Elephants, Llamas - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) and Forset Animals (Sleeping Beauty) *Bears and Lions, Brass Bands - Animals (Home on the Range), Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Pirates (Treasure Planet) *40 Fakirs, Cooks and Bakers - Boys (Chicken Little), Animals (The Wild) and Mices (The Rescuers) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Merdia (Brave) *Super-Spy Genie - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Teacher Genie - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Table Lamp Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bee Genie - Flit (Pocahontas) *Bird in the Sky - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Pyradmid Builder - Koda (Brother Bear) *Genie taking a bath - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Submarine Genie - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Brass Band Genie - Bolt (Bolt) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rajah as Cub - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Abu as Toy - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Snake Jafar - The Giant Mouse of Minsk (An American Tail) *Cheerlander Genies - Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Genie Jafar - Fat Cat (Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers) *Baseball Player Genie - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Vacation Genie - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Moon Genie - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) Category:AnimatedFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof